


I Hate You....Let's Fuck

by mybulletproofromance (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, No Lube, Some dubcon themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mybulletproofromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Tucker hate each other....They really really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You....Let's Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from digitalcat01100101-Felix/Tucker hatesex against a wall?

Felix slammed Tucker’s head into the wall behind him.

 

“Back the fuck off!” Tucker growled.

“No,” Felix replied with a cocky smile, pressing his body suit covered body against Tucker’s. They were out of the armor for the night after a day of being at each other throats with every move. Felix pressed his lips against Tucker’s, grabbing the man’s hair and pulling. The gasp Tucker let out allowed Felix to slip his tongue in. Tucker’s eyes widened for a moment before he bit down. The mercenary reeled back in pain.

“You little shit,” He hissed, slamming Tucker into the wall hard. Tucker’s head made a small thud before the man started clawing at Felix’s body suit.

“If you’re going to do something, do it fucking right,” He ordered, getting the suit undone and starting to pull it down. Felix ripped his arms out of the top part of his suit before grabbing onto Tucker’s and doing the same. Once they were both topless, Felix attached his mouth to Tucker’s neck. The merc bit down hard, grinning at Tucker’s gasp of pain. The aqua soldier ran his nails down Felix’s back, leaving red marks behind. Felix groaned. He started leaving a trail of hickeys up Tucker’s next till he connected their mouths together again in a bruising kiss. Tucker’s hands pushed Felix’s body suit down farther, releasing the merc’s cock and wrapping a hand around it. Felix moaned into the kiss, pulling away to tip his head back as Tucker stroked him slowly.

“Who know you’d be such a fucking tease,” He whined, grabbing Tucker’s own body suit and using it to turn the simulation soldier around. Tucker let out an angry noise as he was pressed face first into the wall while Felix push his body suit down his legs. One of Felix’s hands ran over Tucker’s ass slowly.

“You ever been fucked?” He teased.

“More than you have,” Tucker snapped, “Get on with it. Or do you not know what to do?” Felix let out a growl before shoving a finger inside the other man. Tucker bit his lip to stop a yell from escaping his lips because of the pain. Felix moved his finger sharply, unconcerned about making it good Tucker as he somewhat prepped the man. Too soon Felix added a second and third finger, adding to the pain. Tucker tried to focus on relaxing his body, but Felix wasn’t giving him enough time.

“You’re like a virgin,” Felix whispered in his ear, “Wiggling around like you’ve never done this before.”

“You just suck at-oh shit! Fuck you!” Tucker snapped as Felix found his prostate and started pressing against it hard.

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to be fucking you,” Felix replied with a coy smile as he slipped his fingers out and lined up. Tucker took a deep breathe, pressing his hands against the wall for support and pressing his lips together in a firm line. Felix pushed in slowly, trying proposing to make Tucker create some kind of noise. All the soldier let out was a small whine at the larger intrusion. When Felix was in all the way he stop all movement.

“How’s it feel?” He asked, giving a little press.

“Small,” Tucker replied with a smirk. Felix frowned, pulling out and slamming back in. Tucker let out a loud groan.

“Oh fuck! Little warning would have been nice, you dick!” Tucker complained as Felix started a bruising pace. The merc’s hands found their way to Tucker’s hips and held on tightly. The two men let out a variety of moans, groans and whines as Felix moved. Tucker reached down to start stroking his own dick, enjoying the feeling of getting fucked while imagine it was anyone but Felix. Thankfully it didn’t take long for him to reach his climax. He covered his mouth with his hand as he came all over the wall in front of him. Felix let out a deafening moan as Tucker tightened around him. He slammed in a few more times before freezing. Tucker’s head whipped up and he fought to push the man behind him away.

“Fuck you! No! You did not just cum in me!” Tucker shouted. Felix smirked as he pulled out, a trail of cum following.

“Oops,” He said innocently, grabbing his body suit and pulling it up quickly. Tucker made a disgust noise, turning to lean against his back against the wall.

“I hate you,” He snapped.

“Same,” Felix replied, “I suggest you get cleaned up. You smell like a slut.” Tucker swung his fist, causing Felix to jump back with ease.

“Go the fuck away!” Tucker ordered. Felix laughed.

“Yes, Captain,” He replied, turning on his heel and walking away. When he was out of sight Tucker quickly pulled up his body suit. He headed towards the showers as fast as possible with a small limp, pain shooting up his spine. He was going to get Felix back, that was for sure.


End file.
